primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 4 Prequel Webisode 2
|broadcast = 22 December, 2010 |Series = Series 4 Prequel Webisodes |episode = 2 |Setting = New ARC |preceded = Webisode 1 |followed = Webisode 3}} Series 4 Prequel Webisode 2 is the second in the series of Internet-exclusive Series 4 prequel webisodes. Summary New field coordinator Jess welcomes Becker to a new ARC. He's shocked to see a girl in charge of operations and doesn't take kindly to Matt's impressive CV. Meanwhile, Matt and Gideon discuss his chances of getting a job. Full synopsis Becker arrives at the new ARC where is met by the new field coordinator, Jess Parker, who welcomes him back. He is surprised at her age, her behavior and her dress style, all unusual for a field coordinator. Jess explains that she's been here on her own for the past two weeks, just her and the creatures. She explains that she's been going through all the old mission reports, she says that she already feels like she knows him, Abby, Connor and Danny, this makes Becker feel awkward. Matt is outside and phones a man called Gideon, asking if he's avaliable, he is asked if he's heard something, Matt replies not yet. Gideon notes that he sounds worried, he assures him that his background's perfect and it's possible that he made him sound a little bit more perfect. Matt has noticed, asking if climbing Everest is pushing it, Gideon tells him that he'll have to be approved by ARC security and they're all ex-military. Gideon tells him that it's not enough just to impress them, he has to intimidate them, they end their call. At the ARC, Jess shows Becker files about the new team leader, Matt Anderson, as Lester wants him to look it over to see if everything is okay. This intrigues Becker that Lester still chooses the staff as he thought that the ARC was now privately owned. Jess explains that it's "50-50 government and private". He asks if Lester still reports to the Minister rather than "this Nobel Prize winning bloke from Prospero". Jess tells him that he's called Philip Burton and that Lester has to keep both of them happy. When Becker looks through Matt's rather impressive CV, Jess notes that with all the things he's done you'd think he'd be old and crusty but he's young, "fit too" as she adds. Becker looks on and asks if he is the only candidate. Jess asks if he's got to "the bit about Everest", Becker doesn't care much for people who feel the need to boast about things. Jess insults Becker by saying that if he's going to "put the brakes" on him because he's too good it would be "pretty lame". He insists that he isn't putting the brakes on anybody, Jess says that Matt is perfect for the job as he is ex-military, decorated for heroism and an expert on animal behaviour with countless references. Becker tries to brush off her accusations when she says that someone would think he wouldn't want his boss to be better than him. Becker deduces that she's making fun of him, she chuckles and says she's checking him he can crack a smile, since he does, that means that so far he's better company than a Mammoth. Becker gets the last laugh when he tricks her into thinking she's got something on her face. Matt calls Gideon and announces that he's in, Gideon tells Matt that he's ready, he's worked hard and is the perfect candidate, not just for the job, but for the mission. Gideon tells him that what ever happens, "don't mess it up". Cast and crew : See the cast and crew on the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes page. Appearances Characters *Hilary Becker *Jess Parker *James Lester *Philip Burton *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Danny Quinn *Matt Anderson *Gideon Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *Mount Everest Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device (first appearance of upgraded ADD) Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prospero Industries Category:Stories Category:S4 Prequel Episode Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes